


Quella piccola cosa che odia di lei

by cassianait



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: End Game fixed up, F/M, Flash Fic, Het, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Dopo tanti anni insieme Chakotay non può fare a meno di essere irritato con Kathryn e sempre per la stessa cosa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono dei rispettivi autori. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Note: scritta per la BDT @ fanfic100_ita col prompt 057. Pranzo
> 
> L’ispirazione per questa minific me l’ha data una pagina di fb dove un anon chiedeva chi del proprio OTP farebbe scadere lo yogurt.

**Quella piccola cosa che odia di lei**

 

Non appena la vede china sul tavolo della cucina con una pila di Padd di fronte a sé e una tazza di caffè accanto, Chakotay non può evitare di scuotere la testa.

– Kathryn? Sono le cinque del pomeriggio…

– Sto lavorando.

Risponde lei senza neanche alzare lo sguardo da ciò che sta leggendo. Chakotay sbuffa, adora Kathryn, ma se c’è una cosa che non sopporta di lei è questo atteggiamento supponente con cui è avvezza a tagliarlo fuori dai suoi affari, se pensa di essere troppo impegnata.

– Sono ore che stai attaccata a quei rapporti. Oggi dovrebbe essere il tuo giorno libero.

E’ vero. Kathryn lo sa e si sente in colpa, ma le è ancora così difficile credere di potersi permettere una pausa dal lavoro, perfino ora che è sulla Terra e vive con Chakotay. Lo guarda, un’espressione di rammarico sul viso. Sorride in cerca di un’assoluzione, come spesso ottiene da Chakotay, ma si vede che l’uomo è seccato e a ragione.

– Almeno hai pranzato?

– Certo! Ho mangiato dello yogurt.

– Mmmh, quello che hai lasciato scadere per l’ennesima volta?

La donna si rende conto che di essere stata colta in fallo ed è una delle cose che odia di più. Il senso di colpa diventa aggressività: ha del lavoro da fare e non le va di perdere la concentrazione per uno yogurt in più o in meno. Quella conversazione l’ha seccata e in tono litigioso replica:

– E va bene mi sono dimenticata di mangiare, non farne un dramma!

– Kathryn è la quinta volta che devo ricomprare lo yogurt e no non è  questo il problema: si presume che nel tuo giorno libero tu voglia stare con le persone che ami e non chiusa in casa con una montagna di padd da leggere.

– Ah è questo, allora. Non ho mangiato, va bene? E sì, ho talmente tanto lavoro che non ho virtualmente giorni liberi. Fattene una ragione.

– Mi preoccupo per te Kathryn. Ad ogni modo ecco qui il tuo yogurt. Fà scadere anche questo.

Chakotay si volta e  esce dalla cucina con passo rigido. Kathryn sospira e si pizzica la sella del naso. Impreca e getta il padd che ha ancora in mano sul tavolo. Segue il marito e come sospetta lo trova sul balcone. Lo bacia sul collo:

– Scusami. Prenoterò un colloquio con Deanna Troy, se pensi che questo mi possa servire.

Chakotay si volta, prendendola tra le braccia. Il volto illuminato da quel sorriso che non manca mai di far rabbrividire Kathryn.

– Non voglio fare il vecchio brontolone, voglio solo che tu sia bene. Siamo a casa ora, non sei costretta a lavorare tanto. Cerco di farti felice, ma forse ti manca…essere capitano della Voyager?

Kathryn sorride, il volto soffuso di tenerezza:

– Con te accanto, non mi manca nient’altro. E no, non riesco ancora ad immaginare un giorno senza di te.

Chakotay si china a baciarla, gli occhi pieni d’amore.


End file.
